


First Impressions

by Sproggo



Series: Roommates AU [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Adventure, Airhead Amanda, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barbara isn't much of a bully, Chases, Constanze needs a hug, Diana Your Tsundere is Showing, Friendship, Fussy Akko, Gen, Humor, Jasminka is best friend, Lotte needs a hug, Shy Barbara, Sucy the kind-hearted cynic, misfits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproggo/pseuds/Sproggo
Summary: It's the start of another school year, and there's no one more excited than Atsuko Kagari! Why? Because she's finally getting to go to the same school that her idol, Shiny Chariot went to, and become a witch. Along her journey to school, she meets Diana, an important witch who looks down on Akko for liking Chariot, and Amanda, a self-titled "rebel". With friends like these, trying to get to school is an adventure of its own!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there readers! This is just something I've had in the back of my head for a while. But don't worry, after this, I go back to other projects and will come back to this work later...
> 
> Special thanks to TaniaHylian for beta reading, I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> With that said, enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1:**

Diana stepped out of the shop and immediately covered her eyes from the brightness of the sun. She hissed slightly at the heat-emitting rays. She would give anything for a pair of sunglasses right now. Luckily it wasn’t too far of a walk from here to the leyline terminal. She had had some doubts about making this brief stop, but it was for a book she needed to have for one of her classes, and a Cavendish always had to be prepared. It would’ve been much quicker, but the only copy the shopkeeper had was in the backroom, setting the blonde way off schedule. But Diana didn’t hold anything against them; she was asking for it on such short notice after all.

Diana checked her pocket watch: one hour to get to school in time for the ceremony. She was cutting it close, but if she started back now she’d make it to Luna Nova in plenty of time.

Luna Nova, one of, if not _the_ most prestigious magical academy in the world. Diana had been looking forward to this ever since she was little. It was the same school her own mother had gone to at her age. Diana remembered many of the stories her mother would tell her about her time at the academy, the teachers, the broom races, and the friends she had made.

Being a member of the Cavendish family, Diana got in easily and knew she had much to live up to. She hoped to enjoy her time there, but she also knew that she had to live up to the academy's expectations and show them that the Cavendish name was still one of honor and dignity; one worthy of attending Luna Nova.

That reminded Diana of something as she approached the cobblestone bridge towards the terminal. Two months before term started, rumors had been spreading that Luna Nova was facing financial troubles, and as such, had admitted a girl who wasn’t from a magical family. This rumor had caused somewhat of an uproar among the alumni. A normal girl? Into the great Luna Nova? Had they no pride? These were just some of the things Diana had heard people say about the news.

As for herself, she had no opinion on the matter. Why should she? It didn’t affect her directly, she would still get the same education with or without said girl. And besides, if she wasn’t from a magic family, then chances were that she wouldn’t last long at Luna Nova. With little knowledge as to how the world really worked, she probably couldn’t even perform the most basic of spells!

She would’ve put more thought to it had she not felt something hit her from behind causing her to fall to the ground. Diana hissed slightly at the brief but sudden pain from her knees.

“...S-Sorry about that,” came a girl’s voice.

“...It’s alright,” responded Diana politely, getting back on her feet. “It’s nothing a band-aid can’t fix.” Diana looked upon the girl who had knocked her over. She had brunette hair, crimson eyes, and wore a blue turtleneck covered by a rather large orange coat. The girl had dropped much of her belongings, which mainly consisted of various cards and a plush bird. Diana offered her a hand, which the girl gladly accepted.

“Thanks,” said the girl blushing and smiling awkwardly, “and sorry again, I just get a little excited sometimes.”

“No worries,” replied Diana, returning a small smile herself. “It’s nothing too serious.”

The brunette’s face turned to one of relief before offering her hand to Diana for shaking.

“I’m Atsuko, Katsuko Agar- err scratch that, Atsuko Kagari.” She finished with a small chuckle, “But everyone calls me Akko.”

“Diana Cavendish,” replied Diana as she shook Akko’s hand. “A pleasure to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too Diana,” said Akko in a perky and cheerful tone. She then proceeded to squat down and gather her things. Diana stared at the girl curiously. What was she doing along this path? All that was really along the trail was the leyline terminal and Akko didn’t look like any sort of witch Diana had ever seen before.

“Pardon me,” spoke up Diana, “But, may I ask where exactly it is you’re off to?”

Akko looked up as she grabbed a small pamphlet that looked familiar to Diana.

“Oh, I’m on my way to the bus stop.”

“Bus stop?”

“Yep,” She replied, starting to stand up. “I’m on my way to Luna Nova, it’s a magical school where I’m gonna learn to be a witch, just like Shiny-”

Akko stopped suddenly, looking towards the symbol on Diana’s uniform then back to the pamphlet. Diana stared as well, as they both realized that the pamphlet and Diana’s shirt shared the same symbol. Akko’s mouth began to form an eager smile.

“You’re a student at Luna Nova!” she exclaimed, “This is great! We can get to the bus stop together! I haven’t even made it to school yet and I’ve already made my first friend!”

Diana simply stared in surprise. A Luna Nova student? This girl? She hardly looked the part. She had no school uniform or a broom sight. Diana had never even heard of the name “Kagari” in the magical world. Maybe she was from a different country that had different magical families? The only way to find out was to ask.

“Are um, any of your other family members magic users?” She asked as Akko was picking up one of the cards that also looked familiar to Diana.

“Not to my knowledge,” replied Akko, “But that doesn’t really matter, I’m going to Luna Nova to be just like my idol!” She held up the card which showed a scarlet-haired which all dressed in white, flying on a broom. Diana knew who it was almost immediately.

“Is that...?”

“It’s Shiny Chariot!” exclaimed Akko joyously. “I saw one of her shows when I was little, and I wanna be just like her! That’s why I wanna go to Luna Nova!”

“Is that so?” asked Diana curiously. Akko nodded her head eagerly. Diana scoffed.

“Then it seems that the rumors were true.” Akko’s smile began to falter.

“Huh?”

“Only a girl from a non-magical family could ever have such childish aspirations of that fraud.” Akko gaped.

"What did you say?!" She shouted, almost offended.

"I'm saying that making a fraud such as Chariot your idol is a recipe for failure." Replied Diana coldly.

“You take that back!” Akko shouted in a sudden defensive tone. “Shiny Chariot is the best witch ever! Her magic is the greatest! It’s what made me want to learn more about it!”

“If you’re so eager to learn about magic,” retorted Diana, “then you should already know that Shiny Chariot was one of the biggest disgraces to the magical world. Using magic for cheap, bloated parlor tricks goes against everything magic stands for.”

“You can think what you want,” said Akko, “But I won’t let you talk bad about the one who inspired me right to my face! Just you wait! I’ll be a great witch just like her!”

“If your goal is to truly be as great as that scarlet haired disgrace,” responded Diana, “Then why even bother coming? You’re already at a disadvantage with no magical heritage whatsoever.”

Akko merely grumbled as she picked up her remaining cards. She was about to reach for her plush Alcor when she noticed something in front of it, or rather, in front of her. Akko looked up. Standing before her was a very pale looking girl with mauve-pink hair, wearing some sort of brown and green robe. Her face showed an indifferent expression. Akko jumped back slightly in surprise.

“Oh! Excuse me! I was just, getting my…”

Akko could only watch as the pale girl opened up a veil and proceeded to pour its contents onto the plush bird. Diana looked over as well, a bit curious herself as to what was going to happen.

The bird then went from its natural white color to a pink color. But that wasn’t the only change to it. The brunette and blonde both watched as the plush bird began to stand up and move all on its own. Diana knew it was a simple re-animator potion, but Akko didn’t. She smiled brightly at the little plush moving on its own.

“Wow, that’s so cool!” She said to the pale girl before looking down towards the tiny cotton filled bird and extending our her arms.

“Aww, aren’t you just the cutest widdle thing? Come here, I won’t hurt-” The bird then poked its pointy beak right into Akko’s eye. Akko remained still for a moment, before recoiling and screeching in pain. Her hand covered her injured eye, she turned to the pale girl.

“That was mean!” She shouted. .She then looked back to Diana, who now had a face that said: _Well what did you think was going to happen?_

“Take my advice, Akko was it?” Diana said, “Just go back home before you make things worse. Luna Nova isn’t some daycare for toddlers like yourself.”

Akko was speechless. She pulled her suitcase up off the ground and shot an angry glare at the two witches.

“Jerks!” she huffed before turning around and stomping down the path towards the leyline.

Diana simply rolled her eyes. Luna Nova must have really been in financial trouble to have let a girl such as that in! Still though, as long as she didn’t bother Diana at school then why should she care? That is, assuming she could even get to Luna Nova in the first place. She had thought that the leyline terminal was a bus stop, when in fact, there was no bus route to Luna Nova in any way, shape or form.

Diana looked towards her pocket-watch and frowned, she had lost seven minutes talking to Akko, and while she could still make it, she didn’t like wasting time. She placed the watch back in her pocket and prepared to set off again until she saw the pale girl with her hand outstretched toward her.

Diana froze. She didn’t expect this. While the girl had technically bullied a fellow student, she didn’t appear to care about it. So why was she being so friendly all of a sudden? Was it because she knew Diana was a Cavendish? What else could it be?

Hesitantly, Diana brought her hand to the girl’s hand and gripped it before moving it up and down awkwardly.

“...Um, Nice to meet you?” She greeted hesitantly, she would’ve given her name had she not felt something cold moving along her arm. She looked down to see two large green serpents slither along it.

Diana screamed as her inner ophidiophobia went to DefCon Zero. She wildly flailed her arms around.

“Get them off, get them off!” she panicked. She was so busy panicking that she fell over the side of the bridge, and splashed down into the shallow water bank below.

Diana rose to her head and spat out some of the water she had swallowed in the process of falling. She looked to her arms, now dripping wet. The snakes there earlier were now gone and had been replaced with:

“R-Rope?” stammered out Diana, shivering slightly from the cold of the water.

“So, who was the toddler again?”

Diana looked up to see the pale girl looking down at her with the same indifferent face as before. She would’ve scolded her, but she was still a little bewildered by the coldness of the water.

“Oh, and I think your book is all soggy now.”

Diana turned to see her newly bought book all soaking wet, with many of the pages beginning to tear apart. Diana could only stare and growl in irritation.

_Well, I’d say school is off to an **amazing** start…_

* * *

Akko stomped her way to the terminal, still rubbing her eye. Those jerks. Who did those girls think they were? Picking on the new girl, making fun of her and insulting the one who inspired her! She knew that not everyone she would meet at this new school would immediately be her friend, but she didn’t expect a majority of them to be bullies!

Akko kept stomping her way until she saw three girls and a fourth one coming in on a broom next to what appeared to be an old stone tower overgrown with vines. Akko looked to her pamphlet and back to the tower before she smiled in realization. This was the leyline terminal, the bus stop, the way to Luna Nova! And not only that but there were four other girls there, new people she could make friends with! She picked up her walking speed all the way to the tower, eager to introduce herself.

The three on the ground were each gossiping about the recent break and how they had spent it before the fourth girl who was a redhead with glasses came down a little too rough, causing her to drop her satchel bag and it's contents to spill onto the ground. This caught the attention of the other girls, who rolled their eyes.

"Watch where you're going, Clumsy." Said one with brown hair. "If you had dropped that any closer, it might've gotten on us."

"Sorry." She responded timidly, "The wind was a little rough." She began to gather her things hastily. One of the girls how had long black hair took notice of what appeared to be a book that had dropped near them. She picked it up hesitantly, as it looked familiar to her.

"What's that Barbara?" Asked the brown-haired girl. Barbara turned the book around to see the front cover and almost gasped at what she found.

"Nightfall, volume 250."

"Nightfall?" Replied the brown-haired girl. "You mean those books for little kids?" She then turned to the redhead.

"Don't you know that Luna Nova doesn't admit babies?" She laughed rudely. The girl looked down.

"Well Hannah," said the third girl, "If they let in that commoner in, they'd surely let nerds like **her** in!" Hannah and the other girl began to laugh as the redhead had begun sniffing quietly. The only people who remained silent were Akko, who simply stood back and watched, and Barbara, who tried looking away, and staying out of the conversation as much as she could.

"L-Leave me alone." responded the redhead timidly. "I'm allowed to like what I like."

"Oh, get a life!" Sneered Hannah. "Assuming anyone would even notice!" She and the other girl broke into laughter once more; Barbara all the while remained silent. The redhead's sniffing grew louder, as she ran towards the three witches, shoved them aside, and disappeared into the tower.

Akko could only gape at the sight before her, feeling a little guilty for not stepping in to defend the ginger. It seemed like everyone at this new school was very opinionated, and weren’t afraid to show it either. First, there was Diana who belittled her for liking Shiny Chariot, and these girls had just made fun of that ginger girl for liking a particular book series. Making new friends was going to be harder than she thought.

“Hey Barbara,” said Hannah, “Looks like you still have her book!”

The witch named Barbara panicked slightly and fumbled with the book in her hands.

“Oh! Y-Yeah, I guess so,” she replied shakily, “Maybe, maybe we can play keep-away with her! Yeah! J-just to see what would happen!” Barbara’s voice was rather shaky as if she really didn’t want to play keep-away.

“Eh, maybe…” said the third girl, rolling her eyes. “Honestly, I thought them letting in that commoner girl was bad enough, but _this_?”

“Well, there’s a chance she may not even show up, Avery.” intervened Hannah. “I mean, she probably can’t even ride a broom."

"What was her name again?" Pondered Barbara, "Alice? Anna?"

Akko froze in her tracks. She knew all too well who this “commoner girl” was. Maybe it was best to stay put and wait for them to leave. Yes, that was a good idea, she went over to a nearby bush and hid behind it, waiting for the witches to finish gossiping.

She still felt a little guilty for not stepping in to help the one girl earlier. Akko hated bullying, but she hated people not doing anything about it even more. Maybe when she got to Luna Nova, she would try and meet up with the girl to make friends. Hopefully, she wasn’t as uptight and opinionated as everyone else seemed to be.

Suddenly, Akko felt something wet and slimy cover her hair. She immediately shot up and turned to see the same pale girl from the bridge.

“Hey!” She snapped. "Don't just splash me with random stuff! And by the way, I'm still mad at you for making my plushie peck me in the eye. You better say so-”

“You talk too much.” Interrupted the pale girl, making Akko gape.

“Don’t just diss me like that!” she said as a blue gooey substance fell from her hair and onto her face, and even a little in her mouth.

“Yuck!” Akko shouted as she tried to wipe away as much of it as possible. She then spat out some of it that had gotten in her mouth.

"Ptooey! What even is this?"

"A blob beast." Answered the girl, "They can digest human flesh all the way to the bone."

"Well then why did you-wait did you say digest human flesh?"

Akko looked in front of her as a glob of slime dripped down from her hair, with an eyeball swimming in it and looking directly at her.

Akko let out a high pitched scream as she frantically ran her fingers through her hair.

"NO NO NO!" She panicked, "GOAWAY GOAWAY GOAWAY!" She flailed her arms every which way, causing herself to fling the eyeball towards the three witches by the tower. Each of which shrieked and jumped back at the sight of it.

Akko now stepped into view, still panicking and running her fingers through her hair. This was terrible! Not only was almost everyone a bully at this new school, but what would her family say when they learned that their dear Akko, their baby sister, their precious imouto, had become slime food?

Akko then caught a smell of the slime covering her head and stopped. She picked up some with her fingers and brought it to her nose, and took a whiff of its scent.

"Wait, why does this smell like shampoo?" She asked aloud.

"Because it _is _shampoo." Replied the pale girl, who stepped alongside Akko. "I put the eye in myself; it's only a toad's eye."

Akko stammered "B-But, but, blob beast, and eyeball and-"

"There's no such thing as a blob beast." Said the pale girl, answering the unspoken question. "I just wanted to see how you would react to that."

"That's so mean!" Shouted Akko. "How could you-"

"You know, you'd make a good guinea pig for my experiments." Interrupted the girl with a sinister smile. "I'm Sucy. Look out for me at Luna Nova, assuming you can get there without a broom that is."

"Just leave me alone!" Snapped Akko. Sucy simply shrugged and disappeared into the tower. Akko wiped the remaining shampoo out of her hair, grumbling as she did so.

"Um, are you okay?"

Akko looked up to see the three witches from earlier staring at her with a mix of bewilderment and disgust. Akko gulped, not wanting to be mocked like the freckled girl before her. She cleared her throat.

"Oh, uh, yeah! I'm alright!" She answered, still wiping away some of the shampoo. "Just, Y'know, shampoo in my hair, and all that, heh heh…"

Hannah squinted her eyes.

"... Right," she replied, "and, who are you exactly?"

Akko froze, she knew what would come if she told them who she really was. But there was almost no way around it. Maybe, she should change the subject!

“Oh, I-I’m, I’m a new student at Luna Nova this year!” She answered suddenly. The girls' glares seemed to soften at this statement. But then Avery spoke up.

“Where’s your uniform?” She asked.

"Oh! I, uh, I'll need to pick it up at school!" She said. "I guess that means I'll really stand out on the bus, huh?"

The witches blinked.

"Bus?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The bus stop.” clarified Akko, “The one that takes us to Luna Nova. You know, the leyline terminal?”

The three witches looked at each other and burst into laughter. Akko’s fake smile began to falter. Hannah looked towards her.

“You mean you actually thought that leyline terminal meant bus stop?” she asked. “What kinda witch takes a bus to a witch school?

"You must be that girl who's not from a magic family!" Chimed in Barbara. "Why else would she think we took a bus?!"

"We use these."

The three witches held out a broom each.

"Not that you'd actually know how."

Hannah brushed the end of her broom against Akko's face, making the brunette flinch back, and ultimately land on her butt.

Akko looked up, tears at the brims of her eyelids. Everyone she had talked to who was also going to Luna Nova either dismissed her dream as being childish, pulled jokes on her, or made fun of her just for not being from a magic family! Why was making new friends so hard? Why couldn't they accept her? She looked towards the witches before her, Hannah, Barbara, Avery, and that fourth girl near the tower?

Akko blinked before turning her attention to this new person. She was tall, maybe a little over Akko's height, her hair was like a red and orange fire, she wore a maroon leather jacket, and her eyes were a turquoise green.

The girl now turned to Akko, who was aware of her presence, but the other three weren't. Akko was about to say something before the girl put a finger to her mouth and made a "shush" gesture. Akko nodded, but she was still confused as to the girl's intentions.

"Hey! We're talking to you!"

"Huh?" Akko turned to face the same three witches, each of which were scowling at her.

"Geez! Why even bother coming? You probably don't even know anything about witches!"

"I bet she thinks witches still turn people into frogs." Chimed in Barbara.

"Well we better live up to the fairy tales then," replied Hannah with a mischievous smile, reaching for her wand and turning to Akko. "I bet you'd look cute as a little fro-huh?"

Hannah felt around her pocket, searching for something. Akko tilted her head in confusion.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" Asked Barbara.

"My wand," replied Hannah, "I could've sworn I had it in my pocket!"

"Don't worry," reassured Barbara. "I'll use my- What the?"

Now Barbara searched her pockets for her wand, just as anxious as Hannah.

"But I just-Avery?"

All three now searched their pockets nervously. Without their wands, they couldn’t do any magic at all, let alone turn Akko into a frog.

“Looking for these?”

The three looked up along with Akko as the same girl Akko had seen earlier did a backflip in the air, and landed before the witches, with a sly grin, and three wands in hand.

“Hey! Thief!” shouted Hannah, “Give those back!”

“Hmmm…” Pondered this new girl, “...Nope!”

The three gaped.

“Why not?!”

“...Mmm,Don’t wanna.” replied the girl with an exaggerated voice, one that made Akko chuckle slightly

“Quit joking!” snapped Barbara, reaching for the wands. But at the last second, the girl moved them away.

“Too slow.”

Akko began to giggle some more. Whoever this new girl was, she sure knew how to make Akko laugh! She also seemed to be very cool as well, it appeared as though you could say anything to her face and she could give a comeback that was ten times better.

“If don’t give them back, we’ll tell on you for hazing!” threatened Avery.

“That’s funny coming from you stooges.” retorted Amanda. “Because knocking someone down with a broom kinda looks like hazing to me. Sounds kinda hypocritical if you ask me…”

All three now spluttered and flustered, trying to come up with a counterclaim.

“Well she! Uh…”

“We were just…”

“It’s not, well…”

“You know I see your mouths moving,” interrupted the girl, “but all I hear is ‘HEE HAW! HEE HAW!’ ”

Akko rolled on the ground laughing. The three now stared at her, fuming.

“Enough games…” growled Hannah, “Give us back our wands or I’ll-”

“Here, catch!”

“Huh?”

Hannah watched as something flew towards her and hit her shoulder. She picked it off and saw a single eyeball stare at her. She screeched like a banshee.

“EWWW!!!”

She flinged it towards Barbara and Avery who panicked as well. In all the chaos, all three found themselves on the ground. The eyeball rolled away from them, and towards the fiery-haired girl who picked it up.

“I always did have an _eye_ for chumps.” She joked, as she threw the wands down.

The three witches grabbed them quickly, and turned back to the one who stole them in the first place.

“...Ingrates.” muttered Hannah. And with that, the three turned towards the tower, and disappeared. The girl simply let out a quiet laugh, as Akko stared.

Now Akko wasn’t sure what to do. Should she try and make friends with this new person? She had just stood up for her, and had even gotten her previous bullies away. But then again, she could do the same to Akko. And Akko had seen what the girl had done to witches from magical families, what would she do to a witch who wasn’t?

“...Um, hello?”

The sudden voice brought Akko out of her stupor. She jumped back as she saw the girl now standing in front of her.

“G’ah!” jumped Akko, “I, uh, well I, I,... Hi.”

“Uh, hey.” greeted back the girl. “Just wanted to make sure you were fine.”

“Oh, I’m great, thanks.” replied Akko. “And thanks for uh, sticking up for me back there.”

“Ah, it’s nothing.” replied the girl with a confident smirk. “Besides, gave us free entertainment, didn’t it?”

“Heh, yeah I guess.” said Akko shly, before noticing an outstretched fist offered to her.

“Name’s Amanda,” she greeted, “Amanda O'Neill, master broom rider, and thief! You peel it, I’ll steal it!”

Akko blinked, “Huh?”

“I’m still working on the catchphrase.” she laughed. Akko smiled and playfully punched the awaiting fist.

“My name’s Akko.” she greeted back. “I’m new here.” Maybe she could make a new friend after all! Maybe she could even…

She reached for her pocket.

“ And I’m going to Luna Nova to be a great witch just Shiny-Wait what?”

Her Chariot card, her most favorite Chariot card, her most favorite Chariot card that she kept on her at all times, the Chariot card that she may or may not cuddle like a teddy bear in her sleep on the rare occasion! It was missing! Just when the day couldn’t get any worse!

“Might we, exchange business cards?”

Akko looked towards Amanda to see the fiery-haired witch twirling a Chariot card in her hands, Akko’s Chariot card. Akko growled as she reached for the card. But before she could grab it, Amanda pulled it high enough just to be out of Akko’s reach.

“Quit it!” fussed Akko, jumping for the card. “Give it back! C’mon!”

“Sorry little miss,” teased Amanda with a snicker, “Looks like you’re not tall enough to ride this attraction.”

This went on for two minutes, before Akko jumped, and fell to the ground, making Amanda laugh. Amanda looked down towards the pouting brunette, and dropped the card.

“Here,” she said, “You’ve earned it.”

“Hmmph!” pouted Akko, grabbing the card suddenly. She stood up, and wiped the dirt off of her jacket. Just when she thought she had found a new friend, she had been teased once more! One friendly face! Was that so much to ask for? Well, there was the one freckled girl, but that was assuming Akko could find her in the first place.

Amanda’s smile began to falter. It seemed as if she’d hurt Akko’s feelings, which wasn’t her intent, she just wanted to have some fun with the girl. But then again, everyone has a different definition of fun.

“Hey,” she said, running to Akko, “I’m sorry for that, I really am. I just wanted to joke with you, nothing else, honest!”

“...Just leave me alone.” muttered Akko. Amanda frantically tried to get the conversation going again, she searched for a topic, broom riding, nope. Stealing? Nope. Then it came to her.

“So, you uh, you like, Shiny Chariot, huh?”

“_Great,_” thought Akko, “_Another lecture on why I’m stupid for liking Chariot._” Akko turned to Amanda.

“Yeah, so what?” asked Akko, “I guess that makes me a big baby then, doesn’t it? You guys all think Chariot is stupid, don’t you?” Akko turned back around, and walked away, wondering how to even get to Luna Nova, seeing as there was no bus stop.

“...I don’t think Shiny Chariot is stupid.”

Akko stopped dead in her tracks. Did she just hear that right? She turned to face Amanda.

“...R-Really?” she asked, hopefully.

“Yeah,” replied Amanda. “I mean, I’m not a superfan or anything, but I don’t hate her. And if you wanna be like her, then go right ahead. Don’t let me stop ya.”

Akko felt like she was about to burst with joy. Finally! Someone who understood, who accepted! She twirled around before letting out an excited cheer.

“Yay!” she exclaimed, causing Amanda to jump. “Finally! My first friend at this new school! I mean, you’d consider me a friend, right?”

“Sure.” shrugged Amanda, “You seem alright, I’d call you a friend of mine.”

“YES!” exclaimed Akko, “Now the school year can **really** begin!”

“Alright then, little miss fangirl.” replied Amanda, letting out a friendly chuckle. “I’ll see you at the opening ceremony, look for me, hopefully we get put in the same classes.”

Akko was about to wave goodbye, when she remembered. There was no bus stop!

“Wait a minute! Amanda!”

Amanda was just about to enter the tower before turning to face the brunette.

“What’s up?”

“So, uh,” replied Akko awkwardly fiddling with her fingers. “How _do _you get to Luna Nova?”

“Oh! Easy!,” stated Amanda, she pointed up. “Just get on your broom and go through the leyline!”

“Leyline?”

“That green portal thing.” clarified Amanda, pointing up. Akko looked up into the tower to find a swirling green vortex had now appeared above them. Akko stared upon it in awe, before coming to a realization.

“How am I supposed to get up there?” She asked herself aloud.

“Just fly up there on your broom, duh!” replied Amanda, as if it were the most obvious answer.

“B-But, but I don’t have a broom!” exclaimed Akko, “I thought that leyline terminal meant a bus stop!”

“Well I dunno what to tell ya.” replied Amanda, putting her broom between her legs. “But, I do know that if you’re late to the opening ceremony, it’s more than likely that you’ll be kicked out.”

“WHAT?!”

“Hey chillax!” said Amanda in a calm tone. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

“Wait!” shouted Akko, with the realization of an idea. “Could **you** give me a ride on your broom?”

Amanda blinked.

“Eh?”

“Well, I mean you’re still here with me,” clarified Akko, “plus, we’re already friends, right? So, the trip will give us time to bond! We’ll talk about our favorite foods, movies, what our hobbies are what-”

“Woah, woah hold it!” interrupted Amanda. “We’re friends, Akko, but I can’t give you a ride.”

“B-b-but, why not?!” stammered Akko.

“Look,” sighed Amanda, “There's a lotta things about me you don't know anything about, Akko. Things you wouldn't understand. Things you couldn't understand. Things you _shouldn't_ understand.” She finished ominously. Akko simply stared.

“Did you really just quote Pee-Wee Herman?”

Amanda’s face went red.

“T-that’s beside the point!” she stammered, “What I’m saying is that I have a reputation to keep, and I intend to keep it.”

Akko’s eyes widened in panic before running right next to Amanda, and getting on her knees.

“PLEASE LET ME RIDE WITH YOU! I PROMISE I WON’T TELL! JUST LET ME RIDE! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE??????” Akko begged. Amanda looked away

“...I’m sorry Akko, but no.”

Akko’s heart shattered into a million pieces. She got up off her knees, and let out a sad mumble.

“Mmm, okay.”

Amanda looked towards the sad brunette, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t feeling a little guilty. It wasn’t entirely Akko’s fault for not having a broom, the staff hadn’t told her, so it was all their fault if she never got to Luna Nova on time! But, if Amanda would just…

“_Nope, look out for number one._” She told herself, she looked back towards Akko still making sad, mumbling noises. “_C’mon, you’ve gotten through animal shelter ads sadder than this._”

Akko’s lips began to tremble. Amanda looked away.

“_Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look…_”

***sniff sniff*, *hic***

Amanda facepalmed. “_I just know I’m gonna regret this._” She turned to Akko, who had a single tear falling from her eye, and sighed.

“...Fine, get on.”

“YAY!”

Akko jumped on the broom, and wrapped her arms around Amanda, making her lose her breath. Any signs that Akko was crying had vanished.

“OH THANK YOU,THANK YOU,THANK YOU,THANK YOU!!!”

“Alright, alright, I get it, geez! Easy on the squeezy!” Coughed out Amanda. Akko let her grip loosen.

“But really though, I mean it when I say this is something only a true friend would do.” said Akko, making Amanda blush.

“Well, i-its nothing.” muttered Amanda with an awkward smile, “C’mon, let’s get to school.”

And with that, the two flew into the green portal, and on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The main campus at Luna Nova was quite chaotic for some. Students rushing to get unpacked, standing in long lines to get properly registered, and filling out any last-minute forms that had yet to be completed. In one particular room, was Hannah England and Barbara Parker, both of whom were in full uniform, and gossiping until it was time to go to the ceremony.

“I haven’t seen Diana Cavendish anywhere,” said Hannah, “Hopefully she turns up soon.”

“Mmm-hmm,” replied Barbara nonchalantly.

“I’m hoping that we get to be on the same team as her,” Hannah went on. “Her family's one of the most honorable witch clans in the country."

“Yep.”

“I mean, I don’t have anything against any of the other families, but the Cavendishes, oh man...”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well I don’t think it should be too hard to get put onto the same team as her, I mean you two were childhood friends, right?... Barb? Barbara?”

Hannah looked over to see that her roommate flipping through Nightfall volume 250 as if no one else was with her.

“Why are you reading that wallflower’s book?”

“Bwah!” Barbara jumped at the voice and quickly threw the book away from herself like a bug. She turned to her roommate.

“Don’t shout at me like that!” she scolded.

“I didn’t,” replied Hannah. “I was just asking you a question, you’re the one who flipped out.”

“Well I, I uh, I,... Shut up!” stuttered Barbara before pouting. Hannah raised an eyebrow.

“But you were flipping through the book,” retorted Hannah, “Why?”

“Oh! I was, uh…” Barbara flustered as she seemed to search for an answer. “I was just, just seeing how lame it really was, yeah! That’s right! Oh, that’s the lamest book I’ve ever read!”

Barbara finished with a nervous smile that didn’t convince Hannah, who was about to question Barbara again until she felt something slimy drip down her shoulder.

“Eww, gross!” she said loudly as she tried to flick the gunk away. “Ugh, I still can’t believe those two got away with that. And now my robes are almost covered in goo!”

“I’m pretty sure it’s just shampoo.” replied Barbara, “at least that’s what it smelled like when I cleaned it off.”

“Well whatever it is, it’s disgusting!” shouted Hannah. “Oh, when I get my hands on that commoner girl…”

“Well it’s not like we really need to worry about her anymore, do we?” said Barbara with a small giggle, “I mean, she thought that the leyline terminal was a bus stop!”

“That’s true,” chuckled Hannah, “And knowing the tardiness policy here, I’ll bet she gets expelled before she even arrives…”

* * *

"Woah…"

Akko was in awe at the phenomenon around her and Amanda. It was like she was in another dimension! On either side of them was magic glowing green and bright. She remembered seeing something similar to this in the Shiny Chariot show she saw as a kid. Amanda chuckled at Akko’s bewilderment.

“First time going through the leyline?”

“More like first time riding a broom!” exclaimed Akko, “Well, I mean I kinda tried to fly a broom as a kid, but…” Akko rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

“I understand,” replied Amanda, looking back ahead. “At the speed we’re going, we should make it to Luna Nova in no time!”

Akko’s smile grew at this notion. Finally, she would go to the school of her dreams, the school of her idol, where she would learn to be a great witch just like Shiny Chariot! And with Amanda by her side, make a friend or two on the way! And even then there was still that redhead girl from the leyline. Hopefully, she was as nice as she was timid; that way Akko could be a friend to her-

“G’ah!”

Akko snapped out of her thoughts as the broom suddenly lurched to the left. Amanda tried to steer it back into position before it made a sudden sharp turn upward, while Akko gripped the broom handle tightly.

“What happened?”

“Dunno,” replied Amanda, “Had a little turbulence there, but I think we’ll be-Woah!”

The broom then made more erratic behavior that was clearly not the work of the riders. Akko felt her grip loosen as they lurched once more.

“Ahh!” she shrieked suddenly. “Are you _trying _to knock me off?!”

“Trust me, if I was doing this, you’d have fallen off by now.” retorted Amanda, still trying to keep a hold on her broom. “This thing’s rougher than usual! It’s like someone brought on- wait, what is it you’re not supposed to bring through a leyline?”

“How should I know?!” panicked Akko. The broom then began to creak, as both felt themselves being pulled up.

“Hang on!” shouted Amanda. Akko shrieked in panic as the broom raised the two upward, before snapping back down. Akko then saw something red and something white out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and gasped in horror.

“MY PLUSHIE! **MY CARD**!!!” she screamed as she saw the two treasured possessions fly behind them.

Akko reached out for them, setting the broom off balance. Amanda panicked herself slightly as she felt it.

“Hey, what’s the big idea?!” she shouted back. “I can’t keep us balanced if you’re back there doing who-knows-Woaaah!!!”

A sudden sharp turn made Amanda jump and sent the reaching brunette off the broom, and falling back down the leyline, screaming all the way.

“AKKO!”

Diana grumbled to herself as she flew through the leyline portal. Thanks to the efforts of that blasted pale girl, she had to take time out of her schedule to perform a rather difficult spell to dry off her clothes, AND her newly-acquired book. These had set her WAY off schedule, meaning that she would only have so much time to unpack when she got to Luna Nova. Granted, she would still get there on time, but she had planned to use the extra time to herself.

Still, she should’ve counted herself lucky that she was at least going to get there on time and safe. Besides, she would have plenty of time to herself throughout the year, and there were still her friends to look forward to. Like Barbara Parker! The two had known each other since childhood, and Barbara had even said that she would introduce Diana to her other friend, Hannah England. And the stories they would tell. Diana wondered what Barbara would say when she heard about her encounter with the new girl, the same one who didn't bring a broom, the same one who would probably get expelled before even showing up! The same one who couldn’t even get through the ley-

“Bah!” Diana panicked as something white and fluffy hit her directly in the face. She swung around and around on her broom, unsure of where she was facing. Diana then put her hand to her face, and pulled the object off of it, revealing it to be a small plush bird, that had a tint of pink to it.

“_Strange,_” she thought to herself, “_These things aren’t a part of the leylines. In fact, doesn’t this belong to-?_”

“**LOOK OUT!!!**”

Diana looked up suddenly and gasped when she saw the same brunette girl from earlier flailing her arms as she was on a collision course with the broom right in front of her.

“WHAT THE-?! OOF!”

Akko slammed into Diana, sending the two flying back down the leyline, screaming the entire way.

There was a bright flash of green, and the two girls fell to the ground with a thump. Akko moaned from the slight pain before slowly raising her head. She looked around to see trees surrounding her, and all sorts of bushes and leaves, and a tiny plushie with a Chariot card?

“OH I’M SO GLAD I FOUND YOU!” She exclaimed as she picked the two items up and cuddled them. “I THOUGHT I’D LOST YOU FOREVER! I PROMISE I’LL NEVER LET YOU OUTTA MY-”

Akko stopped when she heard someone mumbling. She turned her head to see the same blonde girl from the bridge, on her back as she let out quiet mumbles. Akko’s eyes widened in panic.

“Oh no, I’ve killed her!” flustered Akko. “I mean, she wasn’t very nice to me, but I didn’t have to kill her! Ohhhhh Maybe I could still save her! Yeah! Maybe I can, I can…” Akko’s eyes trailed to the blonde’s lips “***gulp***, give mouth-to-mouth.” Akko’s cheeks immediately went red. She had plenty of friends back in Japan, but they were only friends, nothing more. She had never gotten, _too _close to them. Even the ones that had luscious blonde hair, pretty faces, and lips that were just begging to be-

“_Stop that!_” Akko scolded herself, “_Have you no shame, Atsuko Kagari? Get your head outta your pants and back into reality!_”

“Ughhh, What happened?”

Akko’s thoughts were interrupted when the blonde’s eyes began to open. Akko’s smile grew when she saw Diana sit up from the ground.

“You’re okay!” she shouted joyously. “And a good thing too! I was about to give you mouth to mouth! I mean, not that I wouldn’t mind giving you mouth-to-mouth. N-Not that I like you or anything! It’s just…”

Akko kept trailing off as Diana’s eyes slowly adjusted to their surroundings. She then noticed the figure before her. A very familiar one at that, one that had almost led her to her own death! Her eyes then came into focus as she began to growl.

“YOU!”

Akko jumped at Diana's shout and bowed her head.

I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to I just wanted to get my card and then I was falling and screaming and landing in mud and…" Akko trailed off "oh, I could really use a hug right now."

Diana simply stared at the brunette in frustration before stomping over to her, causing Akko to shrink in on herself in slight fear.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" She scolded, "That was careless! That was, was stupid! That-"

"That was awesome!"

Diana turned to see a third fiery-haired girl just land with her broom hand, and look upon the other two in the area with her.

"Amanda!" Akko shouted suddenly, relieved to see her newly-found friend alive and well. Amada clicked her teeth and pointed finger guns at Akko with a wink.

“Man, I haven’t seen stuff like that in a while!” she said optimistically. “You must really like that card of yours!”

“It’s my most prized possession!” put in Akko, “I’d do anything just to keep it safe!” and she snuggled it close to her like a stuffed animal. Amanda rolled her eyes with a smirk.

“Geez, get a room Akko,” she said sarcastically, but Akko didn’t hear, still mumbling comforting words to her card.

“Don’t worry Cardy, I’ll make sure nothing happens to you ever again…”

“Excuse me!”

Both Akko and Amanda looked up to see a fuming blonde staring at them both in frustration.

“Do you mean to tell me that you both deliberately jumped off your broom into a leyline just for a cheap thrill?!”

“_Great, a princess. What’re the odds?_” thought Amanda. She then turned to the blonde in question.

“Look, Miss, whatever your name is, if we would’ve wanted to go headfirst into a leyline, we would’ve, and not saying we wouldn’t want to, but we didn’t go willingly! There was turbulence in the leyline.”

Diana gaped.

“T-Turbulence?!” she questioned, “What in the name of Jennifer are you talking about?! There no such thing as turbulence in a leyline! It isn’t an airport!”

“Well there was something that set us off course.” chimed in Akko, still gathering some of her things. Diana rolled her eyes and turned back to Amanda.

“Well did either one of you have a large quantity of salt on your person?”

“Salt?” questioned Amanda with a puzzled look, “What does that have to do with- Ohhh! So that’s what you’re not supposed to bring on a leyline!” she said suddenly in realization.

“You mean to tell me you forgot basic leyline safety?!” shouted Diana.

“What? Of course not!” said Amanda, “It just… slipped my mind is all! Besides, I don’t have anything with salt in it, unless...” She turned to the brunette, who was reaching for some kind of jar.

“Yo, Akko! You bring anything with a ton of salt in it?”

Akko looked up, then raised the jar she had found on the ground.

“I brought these!” she replied, “Pickled plums! They’re Oka-san’s family recipe!”

Amanda nodded in response.

“Yep, that’ll do it.” she went on. Akko tilted her head in confusion.

“Do what?”

“Well, leylines are very sensitive to salt,” explained Amanda. “So I imagine that jar’s probably what made things so shaky back there.” Akko let out a small eep.

“No one told me anything about that!” she fussed, “How was I supposed to know not to bring salt through a leyline?!”

“That’s common witch knowledge.” put in Diana with a stern face. “Not that _you_ of all people would know any.”

“Shut up!” retorted Akko, “It’s not my fault! The school should’ve said something to me before- G’ah!”

Akko tripped over a root, causing her to drop the jar of pickled plums, which came down with a crash in front of Diana, who screamed as the juices splashed onto her uniform.

“Ohhhhhh, you dolt!” fumed Diana. “You got vinegar all over my skirt! Now I’ll be late AND I’ll smell terrible!”

“I’m sorry!” apologized Akko, “I tripped on the root, it was an accident!”

“Oh yes, just like it was an _accident_ when you knocked me down on the bridge,” went on Diana. “Or maybe how you knocked me off my broom and got me into this mess?!” 

“Hey said I was sorry!” snapped back Akko, getting closer to Diana’s face. “It’s better than doing nothing!”

“Uh, guys.” intervened Amanda, “Maybe now’s not a good time-”

“Well, at least then you wouldn’t be such a nuisance to me!” retorted Diana, completely ignoring Amanda.

“It’s not my fault you’re so uptight! Would it kill you to chill out for once?!”

“Y’know maybe this can wait-”

“It’s called dignity and respect! Try it sometime!”

“Guys, C’mon we’re gonna-”

“Oh, I have respect! Just not for prissy little blondes like you!”

“Guys stop let’s-”

“You are the living definition of a brat!”

“Stop it, this isn’t-”

“And you’re a walking cabbage!”

“Well, you’re a puny rat, you little-!”

“WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!!!”

Akko and Diana stopped and turned to see Amanda looking at them with the fierceness of a thousand tiger moms. Akko was almost reminded of her own mother.

“Hey, I love fights as much as the next person,” she went on. “But even _I _know this is not the place or time to have one.”

“Why not tell that to little miss prissy pants, here?” chimed in Akko.

“Oh you’d just love that, wouldn’t you?” snapped Diana.

“Be quiet, or I’ll **make** you quiet,” said Amanda ominously.

“Y-Yes, Ma’am!” murmured Akko and Diana like small children. Amanda facepalmed.

“Look,” she sighed, pulling out her wand in a certain direction, “The wand glows brighter when facing a sorcerer’s stone. And the closest stone is Luna Nova’s, we follow the wand, we find the school.” She turned back to the two.

“So here’s the plan,” Amanda instructed. “We’re gonna work together to follow the light, while keeping anything insults to ourselves, get to Luna Nova ASAP, and once we do, then you two can go back to hating each other all you want. Sound fair?”

Akko and Diana looked to each other with angry, hate-filled eyes. Neither one wanted to work with the other, but knew that if they didn’t, then they would get expelled from school, or fall prey to whatever creatures lurked in these woods.

Growling behind their teeth, Akko and Diana shot one final glare at each other before turning to Amanda.

“...Fine!” they both said at once. Amanda’s now stern frown turned to a cool smile.

“Good,” she said, satisfied with their answer. She turned back into the direction of the glow.

“Let’s get a move on,” she ordered beginning to walk in the glow’s direction, with Akko and Diana following close behind. “We know how uptight they are about being late, and we’re burning daylight.”

Akko tilted her head. “But, the sky’s gray here.”

“It’s an expression,” clarified Diana, “and it’s being used wrong, it’s supposed to be used for the morning.”

“Never took you for a grammar nazi.” chimed in Amanda, making Akko snicker. Diana turned to Akko.

“Well, I never took Miss Kagari here for a toddler.” she put in, making Akko pout.

“Oh yeah? Well, you’re a, a, a...shut up!” she muttered. Diana rolled her eyes.

“How could Luna Nova ever let someone like you in?”

“Well they let you in, they must not have high standards.”

“Kids, play nice now…”

* * *

Sucy Manbavaran stepped out of the bathroom in her newly acquired ceremonial uniform. She looked from side-to-side, other students were gossiping amongst themselves over various topics. Sucy simply rolled her eyes and began to walk down the hall. As she did, some of the other students took notice of her, and either looked upon her with a mix of fear and disgust or would begin to whisper to their friends while they pointed and snickered at the sight of her.

Sucy sighed to herself, she always did consider herself something of a loner, it had been that way for as long as she could remember. While she got along fine with Ramzan, the woman who raised her, other children would never want to play with her and would steer clear of her. Even when there was a game where they needed to pick teams, they would never pick her.

So it wasn’t hard to imagine her heart being hardened by rejection, and while she did seem to prefer to be alone, that didn’t mean she didn’t want friends. However most people she met judged her before they knew her, making Sucy as cynical as she was.

“Hey!” 

Sucy stopped at sudden shout, thinking that it had been directed towards her, but a simple glance over confirmed otherwise.

Before Sucy now stood two fellow students, one with blackish purple hear she had seen at the leyline terminal, the other who looked to be about as tall as a seven-year-old, with ahead of navy bowl hair cut with a ponytail in the back, and turquoise green eyes who looked along with the former to the floor at what appeared to be a small gray and blue robot, with one of its legs crocked as if it had been broken.

“Watch where you put that thing!” scolded the tall girl “I almost tripped over it! What even is that?” She then picked it up, the small girl showing her displeasure at the action by letting out angry grunts and reaching for the robot. The tall girl began to smirk.

“This looks like something my little brother would play with!” she laughed, “Is that what this is? A toy? What are you, five? Hey, you look tall enough to be.”

The short girl growled as she reached her hands towards the robot, still trying to reach it, and get it back.

“Aww, what’s wrong?” asked the tall girl in a mocking voice, “Did you lose your mommy? Need a diaper change?”

The small girl growled even louder, as her face began to turn red in a mix of embarrassment and anger.

“They’re called words.” went on the tall girl, “Try them some time, Pipsqueak…” And with that, she dropped the tiny robot to the ground with a sickening crash and walked away still giggling. The small girl in the meantime began to pick up her little robot as she started sniffling quietly.

Suddenly she felt something touch her shoulder and turned to see a pale girl with mauve-pink hair look upon her with tired, yet almost kind eyes. She felt her own eyes widened in curiosity.

“Don’t take it so hard,” said Sucy, in as caring a voice she could come up with. “People almost always try to put down what they don’t understand.”

The short girl simply nodded. She seemed to be aware of this statement and had been for a long time. It was one that Sucy had been familiar with for years. Sucy couldn’t help but feel bad for the girl, whatever her name was, because she was reminded somewhat of herself.

“You know,” Sucy said with a much more sinister tone, “I could poison her with one of my potions if you wanted.”

The short girl’s eyes widened once more, almost as if this were the first time anyone in a long time had tried to defend her, or at the very least help her out in some form.

“I’m Sucy by the way,” introduced the pale witch. “And you are?”

The short girl fiddled with her fingers as she made small mumbles. Sucy looked on in interest. She wondered what was taking so long for this girl to speak. All she had asked for was her name.

The girl then reached into her satchel bag, and pulled out a small chalkboard, along with a small white chalk piece. She then began to scribble on it, Sucy simply staring as she did.

When she appeared to be done, she held up the board and showed it to Sucy, who read it Aloud.

“Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger?” She said in a confused voice at the tongue twister of words on the board. She turned back to the girl.

“That’s your name?”

The little witch nodded. Why she didn’t just say it, Sucy had no idea. Come to think of it, Constanze didn’t really say anything to the girl who had taken her little robot earlier.

“...You don’t talk much, do you?”

Constanze looked back down to the floor before Sucy spoke up.

“That’s cool.”

Constanze looked back up in surprise. Sucy took notice and continued.

“If you prefer to communicate that way, then do it. Don’t let anyone stop you. Everyone has their own way of doing things.”

Constanze looked back to her little robot. She had a lot on her mind at the moment. But before she could get to it, the scent of something sweet found it’s way up her nostrils. She looked over to see that Sucy could smell it as well. Both turned to see a rather tall girl, with pale pink hair, wearing a school uniform, and a bag of what appeared to be cookies in her grasp. She also had a big smile as she ate. She then pulled two cookies out of the bag and held them out to the two witches before her.

“Want some?” she asked, “You two looked a bit glum. Homemade cookies always make me feel better!”

Sucy and Constanze eyed the cookies suspiciously. While it was a kind offer, there was a chance that this was a trick. Maybe the cookies were full of poison, or full of snail slime, or worse, raisins…

Sucy shuddered at the last thought. But the cookies did smell good, and she was a bit hungry. So, hesitantly, she took the cookie, looked over before placing it in her mouth. Suddenly her tongue was ablaze with sweetness. It was as if someone had dropped a flavor bomb in the barren wasteland that was her taste buds.

Sucy shuddered in pleasure at the treat and looked over to see Constanze do the same. After swallowing, she turned back to the big girl.

“That, that was…” Sucy trailed off.

“Thanks,” replied the big girl, “Just an old family recipe, but a popular one nonetheless.” She then looked over to the pale witch.

“It’s Sucy, right?” she asked. “I overheard you two talking. My name’s Jasminka Antonenko, but everyone calls me Jasminka.”

Sucy looked to the outstretched hand. This was a trick, no doubt, but Jasminka did just give them Heaven in cookie form, so maybe she was trying to be nice? Is this what friendship as like?

With a small smile and a hesitant hand, Sucy took Jasminka’s hand and began to move it up and down.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said hesitantly, she turned back to the tiny witch. “And this is Constanze, my...friend.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

An old, bloated white crow stood on its perch, looking out the window in interest. He looked towards the woods, just outside of the current building they were in. He noticed something green glowing in a section of the woods near the school. He would’ve put more thought into what it was had he not heard the door open, and a sigh of relief.

“Phew!” sighed the person who had just entered. She had a head of long navy-blue hair and wore small reading glasses in front of her crimson eyes. She also wore a teacher’s uniform for the school, indicating her status. Ursula then turned to her pet bird.

“Uhh,” she groaned. “I hate syllabus day.” The bird cawwed in response.

“Well, I can’t just leave this unattended Alcor!” she replied. “You know we have that commoner student coming this year, and Holbrooke wants me to be her counselor.”

Alcor cawwed once more.

“Of course I’m gonna tutor her!” said Ursula. “But her parents got in contact with the school and said that they wanted her to have someone to talk to about her...condidtion.”

“Caww.”

“I have no idea, I’ll review her records to be sure. Besides,” she walked over to the crow. “You’re always saying I need to be more outgoing, this is the perfect chance to do that! Finally, I won’t just have a fat old crow for a friend!”

Alcor cawwed in anger. The woman chuckled and patted his head.

“I’m kidding! You’ve always been there for me, Birdbrain! I couldn’t imagine my life without you!”

Alcor let out a small caw, which the woman took as a compliment, and returned to the stack of papers. He looked back to the woods, and his eyes widened. The once small green glow now took on the form of what looked like a forest fire. He cawwed out loudly for his mistress.

“I’ll feed you later, Alcor. I gotta sort these papers out first!”

Alcor kept cawing, almost despairingly. Ursula rolled her eyes.

“Alright, fine.” she walked over, with a sack of birdseed in hand. “But, I’m serious Alcor! I’m gonna have to put you on a diet if you keep eating the way you…”

Ursula stopped talking as she looked towards the green fire. She couldn’t believe it She honestly couldn’t.

“I’ll be right back Alcor!”

And with that she ran for the door, grabbing her broom beforehand; leaving Alcor to peck his beak into the birdseeds...

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Amanda groaned at what felt like the hundredth time this question had been asked in the last half-hour. She turned to the brunette with an angry smile.

"Akko, do you see a tower anywhere?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"No." Replied Akko.

"Do you see a building anywhere?"

"No."

"And do you see any other girls in Luna Nova uniforms?"

"...No."

"THEN WE'RE NOT THERE YET!!!" Snapped Amanda, "So quit asking until we do!"

Akko let out a sad mumble.

"But we've been walking forever!" Whined Akko, "and my feet hurt, and my bag is heavy, and it's cold, and my feet hurt, and I'm hungry, and I gotta pee real bad, and my feet hurt…"

Diana grimaced at the childlike behavior of the brunette. But one could argue that she was justified in her whining. Diana turned to the fiery-haired girl.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" She asked, "We've been walking for roughly thirty minutes, and we're nowhere near Luna Nova. If we’re anywhere near a sorcerer’s stone then we should be able to use our brooms by now."

"Trust me, I know how to get us there." Reassured Amanda. "We just gotta keep following this beacon and we'll be there in no time."

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago, and we're still in this accursed forest."

"Hey, we'll get there!" Replied Amanda. “It’s like the old saying: ‘Wherever you go, follow the glow’.”

“What’s that?”

Amanda turned to face Akko, who was confused at the statement.

“The old nursery rhyme,” clarified Amanda. “You know, the one your parents told you to remember in case you got lost?”

Akko tilted her head in confusion. Amanda stared as well.

“What? Your parents never taught you that one?”

“She’s not from a witch family.” informed Diana, “She wouldn’t know it anyway.”

Akko pouted in response. She didn’t think that not hailing from a family of witches would be such a big deal, yet almost everyone she met so far had held that against her. Looks like Amanda was about to be next.

“Oh,” replied Amanda, ”That’s cool.”

Akko and Diana blinked. Then stared at Amanda with different reactions each. Akko was almost elated at the fact that a witch didn't care about her heritage, and Diana shocked at the lack of pride the girl had.

"Y-You mean it?" Asked Akko, hopefully.

"Sure."

Akko squealed happily, while Diana became flustered.

"But, but what about tradition?!" She stammered. "The legacy of magic?!"

Amanda shrugged.

"Eh, my folks never cared much for tradition." She replied, "Heck, my Aunt April quit magic two years after graduating to be a freelance reporter in Manhattan…"

"Wait, April?" Inquired Akko, suddenly. "You mean the April that blew the whistle on the TGRI company's polluting and illegal experiments on turtles?"

"The very same." Answered Amanda with a nod. "Crawled into the sewers and found four baby turtles with a rat, she had quite a lot of dedication to her craft."

Diana was surprised at the two. Amanda for having been related to such a well-known reporter, and Akko for having knowledge of such a scandal.

"So yeah, anyway what's your story, Seaweed head?"

Diana looked around, confused as to who the question was being directed to before realizing that it was her. She rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"If you must know," she answered with an important voice. "I am the youngest of the Cavendish clan of Wedinburgh." She threw her hair back in an important fashion. "Not only that, but I am next in line to be head of the family, and as such, I'm attending Luna Nova to make sure that I do my duty as a Cavendish to the best of my…"

Diana trailed off when she realized Amanda had stopped paying attention to her and was now chatting with Akko.

"So your mom was a singer?" She asked, "That must be pretty cool."

"Yeah," replied Akko, "but she had to quit when she met Otu-san and had me and my siblings."

"That makes sense, and how many siblings you got?"

"Three, two brothers, one sister."

"Damn, that must be crazy. You guys get in a ton of fights?”

"We get along fine, but Nee-San always says I steal her clothes when I don't. I mean, I always take hand me downs, and some of that stuff doesn't even fit her anymore! And if it's hers, then why does Oka-San keep putting the panties in _my_ drawer on _my _side of the room?! If you're gonna be mad at someone, be mad at-"

"Are you even listening to me?!"

Akko stopped ranting and turned with Amanda to see the fuming blonde.

"Do you mind?" Asked Amanda, "We're trying to have a conversation here."

"But I just explained my entire home life, meanwhile you two were telling stories of sisters squabbling over undergarments!"

"Hey, I was paying attention!" Claimed Amanda. "You're the heiress to the house of… uh," Amanda paused and pondered for a moment “don't tell me, uhhh, house of..., Caviar!"

Diana gave her a blank stare.

"Caviar is a spread made out of fish eggs."

"Oh! No! It's uhhh..., Cabbage! Right?"

"That's even further from your last attempt."

"Uhhh, it's uhhh, uhhhhhhhhhh… "

Amanda would've gone on guessing had she not been interrupted by a beeping noise. She tried to keep guessing but the beeping interrupted her train of thought. She turned back to Diana.

“You mind turning off your alarm? I can’t think with that beeping.”

“What are you talking about?” questioned Diana. “My pocket watch is analog, not digital.”

“Oh! That’s me!”

Amanda and Diana turned to face Akko, who was now looking at a wristwatch that had been hidden by her coat sleeve. She silenced it and then turned back to the two witches.

“Do either of you guys got any water?”

Diana gaped. Akko was asking for water, now? Why so suddenly? And why hadn't she brought any herself?

Still, she didn’t want to have to carry Akko’s dehydrated body to the school. So rolling her eyes, Diana reached into her satchel bag and pulled out a metal canteen which she handed to Akko.

“...Here,” she muttered. “Just don’t drink all of it.”

“Thanks!” replied Akko, “And don’t worry! I just need a little to wash this down.”

“Wash what down?” asked Amanda.

Akko ignored the question and unzipped her backpack. She then searched around in it before pulling out a small bottle like the kind at a pharmacy. Akko then twisted it open and pulled out a small tan-colored pill; which she put in her mouth and then drank out of Diana’s canteen.

“Oh!” went Diana and Amanda. Now it made sense as to why Akko needed the water.

“Hey,” said Amanda, “You never told me you took meds.”

Akko’s eyes widened as if a big secret had just been revealed about her.

“Oh! I, uh, I-I don’t!” she stated frantically. “It’s just a... Just an... Aspirin! Yeah! That’s right an aspirin! I got a headache! So I made sure to pack more of these, yeah!”

Diana raised an eyebrow. Whatever Akko had taken, she imagined it wasn’t aspirin. But Akko didn’t seem like someone who would be a pill-popper, so maybe there was something more to it? Why else would she have an alarm on her watch for taking it?

“Oh, okay,” replied Amanda. “Hey, you think I could get one? I got a little migraine myself.”

“Oh! Uh sorry!” said Akko, putting the bottle back in her bag. “My parents said not to share medicine.”

“Come on,” argued Amanda, “I just have a headache, can’t I just have one?”

“No.” said Akko bluntly, “It’s mine.”

“Come on, I just want one!” complained Amanda, walking over to Akko, and reaching for the bag.

“NO!” panicked Akko, as she ran away, with the fiery-hared witch giving chase. Diana facepalmed at the two running in circles.

“Akko, gimme an aspirin!”

“I can’t!”

“Sharing is caring!”

“I’m not sharing it!”

“Give it to me, now!”

“No! My parents said not to let anyone else have my-! Wait, what’s that?”

Akko stopped suddenly, too suddenly that Amanda ended up tripping and falling to the ground face-first in a mud puddle.

“...All I wanted was an aspirin.” She muttered in pain.

“Shh shh shhh!” shushed Akko. “Do you see that?”

“See what?” asked Diana walking over. “What are you talking about?”

“Look!” Akko pointed in the direction she was looking. “There’s a green light over there! See it?”

“Akko, now is not the time for jokes, let’s get back on track to…”

Diana trailed off when she noticed something in the distance. A glow, a faint green one at that, but a glowing light nonetheless.

“Someone else is here,” she said. “...Or something.”

“Ughhh,” groaned Amanda, wiping the mud off of her face. “What are you two lookin’ at?”

Akko, nor Diana responded. Both almost in a trance at whatever it was that was glowing.

“...Let’s go check it out!” said Akko, as she began making her way in the direction of the glow. Diana followed her without question, as she was curious herself as to what the glow was.

"Huh? Check what out?” asked Amanda, as the two began going away from the path. Hey, where you guys going?! The glow is this way!”

But they paid her no attention and kept walking away from Amanda.

“Guys come on! We’re gonna be late! Remember? Luna Nova, school, expulsion, ring any bells?”

Akko and Diana at this point were so far away that Amanda could barely see them.

“Damn it…” she growled, as she began sprinting after them. “Now I know how all my babysitters felt!”

* * *

Akko kept getting closer and closer to glow with Diana close behind her.

“What do you think it is?” she asked.

“Well, hopefully, it’s someone who can help us.” replied Diana, “Otherwise, I have no idea…”

“Whatever it is,” said Akko, “we should be careful, I may not be too familiar with magic, but I imagine this forest isn’t the safest place to-Woah!”

***CRUNCH***

Akko panicked as the ground beneath her crumbled.

“Akko!” shouted Diana, just in time to see the brunette disappear down a chute-like hole.

Akko screamed and wailed as she slid down the long tunnel. She was reminded of the time when she was little when she and her sister had gone on the biggest roller coaster at a theme park. After they had gotten off, she spent the rest of the day crying her eyes out into big sister’s shoulder. But there was no Nee-San to cry to this time!

Suddenly, Akko’s eyes were flooded by light as she flew out of the end of the tunnel, and into a bed of leaves. Thankfully, they had provided a cushion for her fall, but there was still a small bit of pain from landing on her butt.

Akko looked around her surroundings. Wherever she had landed, there was a lot more vegetation compared to the dead trees around her. Then she saw a green glow, the same one she had been drawn to. Now she could see where the glow was coming from and gasped when she realized what it was.

“No way…” she said out loud, “Is that really what I think it is?”

“Akko!”

Diana ran towards the brunette, she had found an alternate path that went around the chute to Akko’s position.

“Are you okay? I saw you go down that hole and didn’t know whether to…”

Diana trailed off as she now joined Akko in awe of what the saw.

“How is that even possible?” she asked out loud. “I thought that it disappeared years ago!”

Yes, Akko and Diana were in quite a state of shock. Because before the two, tangled in vines, was a very familiar-looking staff. One that had been used by a particular Scarlett-haired witch…

“It’s the, the…” stammered Diana.

“The Shiny Rod!” squealed Akko. “The same wand Shiny Chariot used in her shows!” 

Akko let out another happy squeal, before turning back to the wand in question.

“Wonder what it’s doing out here, and not with Chariot,” she said before walking toward it.

“Huh? W-Wait!” stammered Diana. “Don’t touch it! It could be a trap!”

But Akko ignored the blonde’s pleas and stopped just before the group of vines that the rod was tangled in. Pondering very briefly, she then gripped her hands around the rod in question and pulled. There was a little resistance from the vines, but soon the rod popped out like a gopher from its hole.

Once she had gotten it out, she stared at it in awe. Akko had been collecting Shiny Chariot merchandise for years: Video games, trading cards, t-shirts, bedsheets, coloring books, etc. But this? This was the Holy Grail of Chariot merch. It made all that other stuff she had collected look like junk.

Diana was also in awe of the rod as well, but not for the same reason Akko was. She couldn’t believe it. The Claiomh Solais, one of, if not the most sacred artifacts in magic history, stood right before her. She remembered doing research on this for years, hoping that it would lead her to it somehow.

Diana looked to Akko as the brunette continued squealing happily. Diana now began to look stern, she turned to Akko.

“Give me that."

Akko stopped squealing and turned to the blonde. 

“Huh?”

“The rod,” answered Diana, “Give it to me, **now**.” 

Akko was about to hand it to her, but she hesitated and raised an eyebrow to the blonde.

“Why?” she asked. “I thought that Shiny Chariot was a disgrace to the magic world; why would you want the wand she used?”

“That’s not the point,” said Diana, beginning to sound angrier. “I’ve been looking for that rod for a long time. I’m not about to let your grubby little hands take it from me.”

Akko gripped the rod tighter.

“I saw it first,” she said firmly. “I’m gonna give it back to Chariot, where it belongs.”

“Don’t play games with me!” snapped Diana. “You don’t know how important that is! It doesn’t belong in the hands of a toddler like you!”

And with that Diana lunged for the rod, tackling Akko in the process. Akko kept a firm grip on the rod, never letting go. Diana kept an equally tight grip, as she pulled on it.

“Give it to me!”

“No! Go get your own!”

“I’m not losing that thing to the likes of you!”

"I saw it first!”

“You don’t even know how to use it!”

“And you do?!”

“JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN THING ALREADY!!!”

“YOU CAN HAVE IT WHEN YOU PRY IT FROM MY COLD DEAD-AAAAHHHH!!!”

The went spiraling down a nearby hill at what felt like mach speed. They reached the bottom with a thump, and landed in a pile of vines, shaped a certain way. The rod landing just in front of them. Both witches brought themselves up. They took one glance to the rod, then back to each other. They then shoved each other, trying to get to the rod first. Suddenly, the vines from beneath them began to curl in upon them, trapping them in a sphere. Diana proceeded to grumble once more.

“Oh, now look what you’ve done!!!” Diana snapped to the brunette.

“What I’ve done?!” snapped Akko back, “You’re the one who tackled me!”

“Well if you had just given me the rod, then we wouldn’t be stuck in this overgrown hamster ball!”

“What happened?!”

Both turned to face the incoming Amanda, who looked quite relieved to find her companions, with her face still half covered in mud.

“She started it!” said Akko, she pointed to Diana.

“Oh, real mature.” retorted Diana smugly

“Okay guys, calm down!” calmed Amanda. “I’ll have you outta there in a jiffy!”

Amanda then went to her bag and began fishing through it, before pulling out what appeared to be a textbook labeled: **_ARCTURUS FOREST: DO’S AND DON’TS_** She then began to flip through it.

“Let’s see..., author’s note, blah blah blah, packing tips, blah blah blah, hazardous vegetation, blah blah blah…”

“Wait a minute!” interrupted Diana. “Go back to that! This is hazardous vegetation!”

“That section has ten-pages dedicated to mandrakes,” retorted Amanda, “I ain’t even touchin’ that.”

“Then just go the index and you’ll-”

“Ah! Here we go!” interrupted Amanda. “Spells and incantations! Maybe one of these can help! Let’s try...This one!” She turned back to the two witches in the hamster ball.

“Try shouting: _Kutchur Katela Flala._” She instructed. Diana gave a blank stare.

“I don’t see how shouting some random spell is going to-”

“_Kutchur Katela Flala_!”

Diana stopped as Akko shouted the spell. Diana rolled her eyes. Of course, Akko would go along with it, but did she have to do it so loud?

“_Kutchur Katela Flala_!”

“_Kutchur Katela Flala_!”

“_Kutchur Katela Flala_!” Akko turned to Amanda. “Is it working?”

Amanda poked to the cage.

“I don’t think so,” she replied. “Maybe try saying it louder.”

“You got it!” said Akko. “_Kutchur Katela Flala_!”

“And how this supposed to get us out of here, how?” asked Diana.

“You got a better idea?” retorted Amanda.

“_Kutchur Katela Flala_!”

“What even is it we’re saying?”

Amanda flipped the book over so that Diana could see it. Diana studied the page for a moment. Then her eyes widened in realization. She turned back to Akko.

“Wait, stop!” she shouted, “Don’t say it aga-!”

“_KUTCHUR KATELA FLALA_!!!”

Akko let out her loudest one yet. She sighed in exhaustion.

“Geez, I sure hope this is work-”

***THUMP***

Akko jumped.

“What was that?!”

“Oh no,” groaned Diana, “It’s too late.”

“Too late for what?!” asked Akko frantically. “What’s going on here….”

Akko trailed off as she looked up in horror. Standing before her and Diana was what appeared to be a giant rooster, and did it ever look angry. Amanda took one gander and sprinted away to a safe hiding spot; leaving Akko and Diana to face the behemoth. Akko let out a nervous chuckle as a fearful smile remained plastered to her face

“Hey Diana, what exactly does that phrase mean?”

“It’s an insult in the cockatrice language,” replied Diana meekly. “...And a rather rude one at that.”

“Oh.”

Akko looked back up to the giant rooster.

“And that big chicken, that wouldn’t that happen to be a-?”

“That’s a cockatrice, yes.”

“Oh.” replied Akko, her fearful grin still glued to her person.

“...Should we start running?”

“Yes, let’s.”

The cockatrice let out a fearsome roar, causing the two girls to sprint within the ball, causing the ball to roll with them. And thus, carry them away from the beast. The cockatrice roared once more and gave chase.

Amanda slowly stepped out from her hiding spot. It looked like her new friends were in danger. Meanwhile, she had run and hidden like a coward. But maybe she could save them? Nah, no way. She was a loner, and she didn’t have time for these guys. After all, it’s not like she came here by choice. Why not just leave them? Sure there was the chance they’d be roster chow, but that was their problem, not hers! But then again…

“Damn!” she scolded herself. “Why are these decisions always so hard to make?” She wished she could just hop on her broom full of energy and fly on-wait a minute.

Amanda looked to her broom once again. They had started at a spot where there was little if any magic energy to fuel their brooms, which was the reason they had been going on foot so far. But when Amanda looked to the gauge on her broom, it was at least halfway full.

“Yes!” she exclaimed as she got on her broom.

“_Tia Freyre_!”

The broom began to levitate, taking Amanda with it. She turned to the direction of where her new friends had gone.

“Hold on guys!” she shouted as she took flight. “I’m comin’!”

* * *

Akko and Diana were in a panic. The ball could only go so fast, and the cockatrice was catching up. Every so often it pecked the ground, trying to skewer the ball, along with its prisoners. But each time it missed and sent the ball in the air for a brief moment. That didn’t mean it wasn’t scary though!

“How do we get him off our tail?!” shrieked Akko.

“Don’t talk! Just keep running!” replied Diana frantically.

The two ran and ran coming to the edge a slope that increased their speed as they went down it. They went so fast that both tripped and were spun and tossed around the ball before it slammed into a nearby tree and stopped. Akko and Diana stood up, both a little green in the face.

“Uhhhh.” groaned Akko. “I think I’m gonna spew chunks as old as last month…”

“Not in here you’re not!” snapped Diana. “Just hold it in until we get outta…”

Diana trailed off as a rather angry looking cockatrice stomped towards them. It let out another fearsome roar. It pulled its head back, in preparation to peck the ball open. Diana and Akko hugged each other in fear.

“Got any regrets?” asked Akko.

“Waking up this morning.” replied Diana.

The bird then brought it’s beak down quickly, making both girls scream. Suddenly the beast recoiled as if it were in pain. It let out another roar, furthering the idea it was in pain. Both girls opened their eyes. They looked up to see the beast turning its attention to what appeared to be Amanda on a broom, and with a large blue feather in her hand.

“Yo, Foghorn Leghorn!” she shouted. “I got one of your butt feathers! What’cha gonna do about it?!”

The cockatrice roared in response and turned to the witch on the broom, and began to give chase; leaving the other two alone in their ball.

“Wait!” said Akko. “How can she ride her broom? You guys said there wasn’t enough magic energy!”

There wasn’t.” replied Diana, who began eying her wand. “Unless…” She raised the wand towards the viny cage and shouted.

“_Murowa_!”

The cage burst into flames before crumbling in ashes around the two. Akko and Diana now had elated smiles.

“We’re free!” shouted Akko, “And you can use magic again!”

“That means we’re getting close!” said Diana, who let out a joyous laugh and pulled Akko into a hug. However, once the two realized what they were doing, they let go and looked away with flushed faces.

“Well! Um, that’s uhh…”

“Yeah...right...”

“Um…Why don’t I get my broom, then we can get out of here?”

“Sounds good.”

And with that, Diana located her broom. Akko hopped behind the blonde, and the two were in the air.

Luckily, Amanda hadn’t strayed too far from them and was still leading the cockatrice away.

“Amanda!”

The fiery-haired witch turned to see the blonde and brunette on a broom. Amanda smiled.

“Alright! You guys got out!”

“You know it, girlfriend!” replied Akko, in as cool a voice she could muster. Amanda snickered at the brunette’s dorkiness.

“If we can fly brooms, then we’re not too far from Luna Nova!” shouted Diana. “Let’s make haste!”

“Right! Oh before I forget!” replied Amanda, before reaching into her bag, and pulling out the Shiny Rod.

“Did one of you drop this?”

Both Akko’s and Diana’s eyes widened. They both wanted that rod, but they both shared the same broom. So fighting over it wasn’t the best of options right now.

***FWOOSH***

Diana was brought out of her train of thought by a sudden fire that appeared before them. Akko eeped as Diana maneuvered around it. Both looked down to see the flames coming from the cockatrice’s beak.

“IT BREATHES FIRE?!!!” shouted Amanda. “You’re kidding me!”

Diana and Akko both screamed as they tried to dodge the beast’s attacks.

“You never said that thing could breathe fire!” screamed Akko.

“Well I haven’t exactly had the time to tell you; have I?!” retorted Diana.

“Come on, this way!” ordered Amanda, waving over to the two. “Let’s bust a move before Colonel Sanders here turns us into fried chicken!”

Diana nodded and sped towards Amanda’s position, dodging flames as she moved. Luckily, she was able to catch up to Amanda and soon all three were on their way.

The cockatrice wasn’t giving up so soon, however. It began flapping its wings, and despite its massive size, it began rising from the ground. Akko heard flapping and turned her head to see a giant rooster staring back at her with beady eyes.

"Uh, guys?”

"Not now, Akko!”

“I think it’s catching up to us…”

“Well, then we just fly high enough until it’s out of reach!”

“I don’t think that’s gonna work.”

“Why not? It’s not like that oversized chicken nugget can fly-Oh crap.”

Amanda and Diana turned around and saw the angry beast flapping its wings, and staring at them with angry eyes.

“Y-You can’t do that!” stammered Amanda, “That’s not fair! That’s not-”

The beast let out its loudest roar yet; one that blew all three off the brooms and into the air. Then gravity did its job, sending all three of them down towards the cockatrice, preparing its fire breath.

Akko screamed as she flailed her arms around. Suddenly something caught her eye. The Shiny Rod, it had slipped out of Amanda’s bag! It was right in Akko’s reach! She reached out her hand, before gripping it tightly.

“YES! I GOT IT!” Akko exclaimed. Now she could keep it out of Diana’s reach!

“Bagawk!!!”

Assuming she could keep it away from the cockatrice first! Akko screamed at the loud roar and saw the cockatrice prepare to unleash its fiery fury upon them.

“_Is this it?_” she asked herself internally. “_Is this really how my story ends? I guess that means I won’t be a witch like-_”

“-ords, use the words!”

Akko was brought out of her train of thought. That voice! It didn’t match Diana’s or Amanda’s. Who’s was it?

“SAY THE WORDS!” they shouted once more. “YOU KNOW THE ONES! A BELIEVING HEART IS YOUR MAGIC! REMEMBER?!”

A believing heart? That was Chariot’s catchphrase! The one that inspired her to set out on this path! The one she had said before using a certain spell! One that Akko knew!

Akko clutched the Shiny Rod close, not noticing one of the seven orbs on it glowing and recited the words she had known by heart.

“_Noctu, Orfei, Aude, Fraetor!!!_”

Suddenly, the rod began to change shape and took on the form of a bow and arrow. One that Akko pulled back and aimed towards the feathered beast.

“**_SHINY ARC_!!!**”

And Akko released the brightly glowing arrow, which created a green portal before them, akin to the one she saw at the leyline terminal. Diana and Amanda could only watch as they went into the portal, and a million thoughts traveled through both of their minds.

“_How_?_ How could I be looked over in favor of some commoner girl_?_ How does she already know one of the words_?!”

“_Did I leave the sink running at the hotel_?”

* * *

“...And while I do expect all you to make good friends during your time at Luna Nova, you are each still expected to learn, and to prepare yourself for the challenges that life brings!” spoke Headmistress Holbrooke to her students. “For as the famous scholar, Emil Faber once put it…”

She then reached into her pocket and felt around in it for fifteen seconds before pulling out a crumpled piece of paper, unfolding it and holding it out. She cleared her throat:

“Knowledge is good.” She stared at the piece of paper in indifference, before crumpling it back up, and putting it back in her pocket.

“Now then, as I was saying earlier...”

While many of the other students were paying attention, Hannah and Barbara were whispering to each other; both worried over the same thing.

“I don’t see Diana,” said Hannah. “Are you sure you haven’t seen her anywhere?”

“For the ninth time, **no**,” whispered Barbara. “But I don’t get it, she’s never been late for anything before. You don’t think she’s in trouble or anything, do you?”

“I hope not,” replied Hannah, “they’re gonna sort us into teams next, and if she’s not here, then she can’t be on our team.”

“And now, I believe it’s time we address the elephant in the room.”

Hannah and Barbara zipped their lips and turned to Holbrooke.

“I’m sure many of you have heard the stories of Luna Nova letting in a girl, not of magical heritage. A ‘commoner girl’ as some have put it.” she said with air quotes before continuing.

“While this may be a sudden surprise to you and your families, let me assure you, she will be treated the same as you by your instructors. And I expect all of you to treat her with respect! Luna Nova is a school of dignity and honor and as such we must be respectful of others, no matter who they are, or where they come from. Hazing of any form will not be tolerated and is to be reported to a staff member as soon as possible!” She finished with a stern look, before putting back on a smile.

“Now then, I’d like to take this time to introduce this new student, and I expect you all to give her a warm welcome! Would you please stand, Miss Atsuko Kagari!”

The student section remained still. Not a single person stood up.

“Atsuko Kagari!” called Holbrooke once again. “Stand up if you please!”

The student section remained statues.

“Come now, Miss Kagari, there’s no need to be shy!”

Still nothing. One of the professors walked up to Holbrooke and whispered in her ear.

“Not here? Are you sure? Well did you check the roster? Oh, I see. Well, where’s Professor Ursula? Wasn’t she supposed to be her guide? Oh, I do hope we don’t have to expel her, I was looking forward to- say, what is that glowing light on the center floor?”

Everyone stopped listening and leaned in a little to catch a glimpse of what Holbrooke was talking about. The light grew brighter and brighter before there was a blinding flash of green. When it was gone, everyone looked towards the center floor and saw a brunette in an orange coat, a blonde in dirty student robes, and a fiery-haired girl in a tattered maroon leather jacket. There was also a suitcase, along with a plush bird, and a strange-looking wand.

“There she is.” pointed Sucy from the stands.

No one noticed Professor Ursula sneak into the room, and join the other staff.

Akko blinked for a moment, before looking around. There were witches, all in the same uniform, a school uniform, Luna Nova’s school uniform!

“YOSHAAHHH!!!” exclaimed Akko joyfully in her native tongue. She then began to laugh joyfully. She was shortly followed by Amanda, who leaned against the suitcase and laughed a little more quietly than the brunette.

“You and me, Akko?” she said, “We are _so_ gonna be best friends. Heh heh heh...”

The only one not laughing was Diana who slowly raised herself to her feet. She looked around and saw other students wearing uniforms similar to hers, only cleaner. She began to hear whispers from the crowd.

“Is that Diana Cavendish?”

“Why is she so late?”

“I thought she would be here earlier.”

“How did she get here?”

“Why does she smell like vinegar?”

Diana kept looking around the room before she came full circle and saw the staff. She jumped at the sight of them. Each one with a face of either shock or anger. Diana’s cheeks went red as she put on an awkward smile.

“Um, Hi there…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

“Ughh, I can’t believe this!”

Hannah fumed as she finished tying her bathrobe’s sash around her waist. She looked back to one of the desks in the room, and the redheaded girl who was sitting at it (whose name was Lotte Jannson).

“How is it even possible that Barbara and I got paired with the likes of you?!” she complained, “Diana was right there in the center floor!”

Lotte shrank into her seat. Hannah didn’t even care that she was right there within earshot of her complaints.

“Well, look on the bright side!” intervened Lotte. “Now me, you and Barbara can each be friends!” she finished shyly. Hannah scoffed.

“As if I’d ever want to be seen with some wallflower bookworm,” she replied snidely. “Just stay out of the way, and at least _try _not to embarrass us.” And with that, Hannah walked out the door towards the shower house.

Lotte sighed as she slumped her head over the desk. A small fire faerie hopped out of the skull-shaped lamp in on the shelf and patted the red head’s noggin to try and make her feel better. Lotte showed a tiny smile, rubbing the little creature with a single finger.

Even back in Finland, Lotte wasn’t always the most popular of kids, but she always had the faeries. Her family had been expert communicators with them for years. However, sometimes even they weren't enough to quench the feelings of loneliness she often had. If those would ever come up, she would then go to the local library and bury herself in the latest Nightfall book.

That reminded her, she had just about finished volume 250 for the third time. She had read it before, but there was still a bit of time before the next Nightfall book came out. Maybe she would finish it, and head to bed. Lotte reached for it in her satchel bag before her eyes widened in panic.

‘Where is it?!” she stammered, “I could’ve sworn I put in here! Oh, I knew I should’ve kept it in my suitcase! But how was I supposed to keep myself occupied on the train ride to the leyline? Mom’s gonna throw a fit when she learns I lost-”

“Um, Lotte?”

Lotte jumped and turned back to see Barbara, already in her pajamas for the night.

“_Terrific,_” thought Lotte, “_First I get paired with these two, then I lose volume 250, and now this!_”

Lotte cleared her throat and turned to face the black-haired witch in question.

“Oh, hi Barbara!” she replied shyly. “Is there something I can help you-?”

Lotte went quiet as Barbara moved her hands from behind her back to reveal a copy of Nightfall volume 250, the same copy that Lotte was missing! Barbara extended it out to her with an awkward shyness.

“You um, dropped this by the leyline,” said Barbara meekly. “I was holding on to it until I saw you again.”

Lotte was surprised. She had expected someone like Barbara to hide it from her, or heck, maybe even play keep-away! But here she was, offering it back to her. Maybe she wanted to be friends? Or maybe use this as a way to apologize for earlier? Whatever it was, Lotte was glad that Barbara had kept the book with her, she took it back gently, as the smile on her face grew.

“Thanks so much!” Lotte said.

“It’s… it’s nothing,” Barbara replied shyly.

“No, I mean it!” backed up Lotte, “This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me today!”

Barbara’s cheeks went red as she looked away suddenly.

“I’ve already read this one a few times,” Lotte offered the book back to Barbara. “Did you want to read it? It’s a good read!”

Barbara stammered.

“W-what?! I uh, I, No way!” she said suddenly. “I don’t, I don’t read silly kids books!” She finished with a worried look on her face.

“Oh,” replied Lotte, quietly. “Alright then…”

The door then opened and Hannah walked in with a towel wrapped around her hair.

“What are you two talking about?”

“Oh! Uh, nothing!” said Barbara quickly. “I was just, going over the uh, sleeping arrangements with Lotte!”

Hannah raised an eyebrow. Barbara had been acting weird ever since they had met Lotte at the leyline. Maybe it was just the stress that came with the first day, she didn’t know. All she knew was that it was late, and she was getting tired.

“Well, I called dibs on the single bed.” yawned Hannah, “So you two decide who gets which bunk.”

“Sure thing!” replied Barbara, who had already set her stuff on the bottom bunk. She turned to Lotte and whispered in her ear.

“...Slip it under your bunk when you’re done reading it.”

Lotte looked back to Barbara with a kind smile and nodded. Barbara returned it with a small grin herself.

Lotte went back to her desk and then proceeded to pet the faerie once again, only this time feeling slightly happier.

“_Maybe this isn’t going to be as bad as I thought…_”

* * *

Sucy examined the large blue feather on her desk with a microscope. She had been able to meet with that fiery-haired girl who had interrupted the ceremony and had pawned it off to her in exchange for cash. Upon examination of it, Sucy learned that the feather was in fact the final ingredient to a potion she had been working on for the past two months, all she needed to do was to boil it in weasel blood, for six hours.

Sucy looked up after the concoction had started boiling. Jasminka and Constanze had already set up their things on the bunk beds, leaving Sucy with the single bed, all alone. What else was new?

Sucy sighed as she got up out of the chair. It didn’t help that she wasn’t exactly paired with the most popular of students. If she had been paired with two others, then she would at least get to know them, and who knows? Maybe she would actually get to know people or heck, maybe even make friends. But nope, here she was, among the misfits.

Suddenly, Sucy felt something tap her foot. She looked down to see Constanze’s robot, (Called Stanbot) carrying a small plate with a small cupcake decorated like a mushroom. She raised an eyebrow as she picked it up.

“A gift of friendship from Lady Constanze and her friend,” said Stanbot in a robotic voice.

Sucy looked over to the bunk bed to see Constanze on the top bunk giving her a shy wave, and Jasminka giving her a small smile on the bottom.

“It’s homemade,” said Jasminka. “And Constanze helped to decorate.”

Sucy eyed the cupcake once more. No one, other than Ramza, had really ever given her something like this before. But was it a trick? Only one way to find out. She brought the cupcake to her lips and took a bite. If the cookie from earlier was like paradise, then this was heaven in snack form.

Sucy shuddered happily once more from the goodness of the cupcake, she turned to the bunk bed.

“...Thanks,” she said hesitantly, before going back to the single bed.

“You know, you and Constanze are quite similar.”

Sucy looked back to Jasminka and Constanze looked down from the top bunk.

“How so?”

“Well,” began Jasminka. “You two don’t seem to talk much and want to do things alone.”

Sucy and Constanze would’ve responded if the statement didn’t have any truth to it.

“...But that’s okay.”

They looked to Jasminka again.

“Everyone has their own way of doing things,” explained Jasminka. “And if that’s how you two want to do them, that’s just fine.” Jasminka now stood up and looked to Sucy.

“But if either of you ever needs help, or need to talk about something, I’m always ready to step in.”

Sucy felt something wet dripping from her eyes. She blinked away any tears that were beginning to form before climbing into the single bed and dimming the light. However, despite the tears forming, Sucy was still smiling.

Sucy could’ve been paired with two others, then she would at least get to know them, and who knows? Maybe she would actually get to know people or heck, maybe even make friends. But nope, here she was, among the misfits.

And she didn’t want it any other way…

* * *

“Failure to arrive in time for check-in, violation of dress code, dirtying the main assembly room, and interrupting the headmistress. What in heaven’s name were you thinking, Miss Cavendish?!”

Diana shrank down in her seat as she was being lectured by Professor Finnelan. She was reminded of the various times Anna, head servant of her house, would catch her with her hand in the cookie jar.

There was another Professor to the side, one with navy blue hair. Who seemed to feel just as awkward as Diana did in the present situation.

“Please, Professor,” replied Diana. “What happened at the ceremony was not my fault. We were simply trying to get to Luna Nova as quick as possible after falling out of the-”

“Yes yes yes, We’ve heard your little tale, Miss Cavendish.” interrupted Finnelan. “And while I find it quite hard to believe, you should consider yourself lucky that Headmistress Holbrooke did. For if it were up to me, I would expel you on the spot.”

Diana eeped.

“_So the rumors of Finnelan are true_.”

“Do you have anything else to say for yourself?”

Diana looked back up to see Finnelan giving her the stinkeye, all the while the one professor fiddled with her fingers in an anxious manner. Diana cleared her throat.

“I never wanted any of this to happen,” said Diana. “I’m very sorry Ma’am.”

“I should think so,” replied Finnelan sternly, “I was expecting a little more _integrity _from a Cavendish.”

Diana looked down in shame. She knew that if Aunt Daryl or Anna caught of word of this, she’d never hear the end of it. Besides, Finnelan was right. The Cavendish family had always prided itself on its integrity, and as the youngest, Diana had to make sure that all that pride wasn’t just big talk. And given the events of today, she didn’t really show off her family’s integrity. Diana bit her lip as she felt wetness begin to form in both eyes.

“I…” began Diana, “I’ll make sure something like it doesn’t happen again.”

“Hmmph,” muttered Finnelan, clearly not believing Diana. “See to it that you do. I’ll be keeping a close eye on you, Miss Cavendish.” She turned to the other professor, still fiddling with her fingers.

“Professor Ursula!”

Ursula jumped. Finnelan went on.

“Escort Miss Cavendish to her dormitory for the evening. I will go deal with one of the other hooligans who interrupted the ceremony.”

“Y-Yes ma'am!” stammered Ursula. Finnelan simply rolled her eyes and walked out the door. Leaving Diana still in her chair, still feeling bad about the events of the day.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Diana looked up to the warm smile of Professor Ursula.

“Don’t feel so bad about it,” she comforted. “Sometimes things happen. I’m just glad you didn’t get expelled.”

Diana felt a smile begin to form on her face. After being lectured and scolded like a small child, it was nice to talk to someone who wasn’t scolding her for interrupting the ceremony. She stood up out of the chair and shook the professor’s hand.

“Thank you,” Diana replied. “Professor... Ursula, correct?”

“Just call me Ursula,” said the professor. “I don’t try to be above my students. Especially considering the fact I’m a little clumsy!” Ursula finished with a quiet laugh, one that Diana joined in with.

“Well then, let’s get you to your room for the night!” said Ursula as she opened the door. “And we already had your stuff sent there, so no worries on that!

The two then began making their way through the many corridors of that made up the Luna Nova dormitories. From behind some of the doors, Diana could hear the sound of music playing, unpacking, and girls talking or giggling. She smiled at these sounds, she couldn’t wait to join in on them with her own roommates, all the while keeping herself in a dignified matter, which wasn’t exactly the most exciting of lifestyles at times…

“So, I assume your family members are alumni then?”

Diana was brought out of her thoughts and looked to the professor who had just asked the question.

“Oh, oh yes!” replied Diana. “My mother and my aunt both came here when they were my age.” Diana smiled as she remembered. “Mother would always tell the best stories of her time here, one of my favorites was when she snuck out with my aunt to order a pizza, and when they snuck back in,” Diana stifled a giggle. “They ended up in the flight instructor’s quarters by mistake, and the instructor chased them all the way around school in nothing but a bathrobe!”

Diana broke into a fit of giggles, a fit that Ursula joined in with, albeit on a quieter note.

“Sounds like your mother was quite the troublemaker!” chuckled Ursula.

“Yes well…” said Diana, her voice taking on a more somber tone. “Well, I hope I don’t end up resorting to felonious behavior.”

Ursula’s smile began to falter.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I am next in line for head of the Cavendish family,” explained Diana. “It’s important that I follow the rules, and stick to traditions.”

“...I see what you mean,” replied Ursula. “But is that really what you want?”

Diana blinked in confusion.

“I’m, not following you.”

“Well don’t get me wrong, tradition is important and all. But I believe taking a few risks in life can do a person good. I imagine just sitting to the side, letting the world pass you by because it’s tradition isn’t exactly the most thrilling of timekillers.”

Diana thought about the professor’s words. They seemed to make sense. What was the point of living life if you were going to do was just obey rules already set out for you, because _tradition_ dictated it? It sounded like something Amanda had said in the Arcturus forest about her Aunt, she had abandoned tradition, and had set out on a path that she wanted to take, not that others wanted.

“_If only I were so lucky…_” thought Diana. As appealing as Ursula’s words sounded, there was still some chance that tradition would be setting the blonde on a different path than she had planned.

“Well, here we are!”

Diana looked up. The two had arrived at Diana’s dorm. She pushed the thoughts in her head to the back of her brain and gave Ursula a thankful smile.

“Thank you much, Prof-Ursula.” Diana corrected herself.

“No problem,” replied Ursula, starting to walk back to her room. “You get some good sleep, and I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

Diana began to turn the knob before a sudden thought came to her head.

“Ursula!”

Ursula turned back around and faced the blonde.

“Is something wrong, Diana?”

“Oh no,” replied Diana, “I’m just wondering, who will my teammates be?”

Ursula’s face went pale. She seemed to be a little afraid as to how Diana would respond.

“Um, well Diana,” began Ursula nervously. “Given your late arrival, we weren’t able to check you in with who you requested on your form.”

That made sense. Diana was a little bummed she wouldn’t be rooming with her childhood friend, Barbara Parker, but it was her own fault for being tardy to the ceremony. She had no one to blame but herself; maybe…

“I understand,” said Diana, “But do you know who my new roommates will be?”

Ursula began to fluster some more.

“Well, again because of your arrival, we had to find your teammates on, um, short notice.” Her face flushed. “There was no one else available.”

Diana raised an eyebrow.

“Um, alright then.” She then turned the doorknob and walked in ready to greet her new roommates kindly, but she wasn’t ready for what was on the other side.

“Greetings, I’m Diana Cavendish, and I’m going to-WHAT?!”

Diana gaped as she witnessed the same fiery-haired witch from the Arcturus forest, who was drilling her pinky in her ear. She was wearing a large white t-shirt, which (thank goodness) went to her knees. She turned back to face the gaping blonde and smiled.

“Hey, small world!” she greeted.

Diana looked back out the door, only to find Ursula nowhere in sight. She looked back to the fiery-haired witch.

“B-But, but how could they, could they-”

“I know right?!” interrupted Amanda, especially. “It’s like we were destined to be roomies the moment we met in the woods!” She extended out her hand in greeting. Diana reached for it hesitantly before taking notice of the slimy brown earwax on her pinky. She pulled her hand back in shock.

“That is disgusting!”

“What? You a germaphobe or some-Ah, I see.” Amanda took notice of her earwax covered pinky and quickly rubbed her pinky against her shirt, before extending her hand out once more.

“I’m not touching that hand until you take a shower!” snapped Diana.

“Aww, c’mon, I just had one!” complained Amanda. “Besides, it’s nothing a little hand sanitizer won’t fix!”

Diana ignored the girl as she took notice of the dirty clothes strung about the floor, more specifically, the pair of pants. She looked back at Amanda her face pink with embarrassment.

“Please tell me that your..._unmentionable _is covered under that shirt.”

“Huh?” Amanda was confused, “What are you- Oh! No worries, I got panties on underneath here.” A sly, naughty grin now came to her face.

“Y’know, if you wanna peak, All I gotta do is lift the shirt up and-”

“You keep that shirt on or I will gut you!” scolded Diana, her face redder than an apple.

“Relax, I’m kidding!” laughed Amanda. “Geez, if I had known you were so uptight earlier, I’d sleep in the nude!”

Diana growled angrily, ready to give Amanda a piece of her mind. But what good would it do now? Besides, Luna Nova only let requests for room changes go through so often. She turned back to the fiery-haired witch and sighed.

“...Where’s our third?” she asked in a tired voice.

“Dunno,” replied Amanda. “She wasn’t here when I came in; oh, and by the way,” she pointed to top bunk. “Mine.”

“That’s fine,” muttered Diana, setting herself down on the single bed. “Just tell your bunkmate that I’m not switching and that I apologize in advance.”

“Drama queen…” muttered Amanda with a smirk. She then climbed to the top bunk.

Diana rolled her eyes. It made sense that she be paired up with one of the few girls who wasn’t paired up already. But surely there had to be better options for a Cavendish! Still though, she was only one of her two roommates. Hopefully, they would be more dignified and clean than Amanda was. And at the very least, she wasn’t paired up with that other girl who was with her in the forest. Diana couldn’t imagine the insanity she would put with if she had been paired with her.

Just then the door creaked open, Diana and Amanda looked to the door and the new figure that had entered. Amanda’s smirk grew while Diana was almost speechless.

“Aw, hell yeah.”

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me…”

The person in question had brunette hair, crimson eyes, and wore a blue turtleneck covered by a rather large tattered, dirty orange coat. She giggled and gave her roommates a smile before introducing herself.

“My name’s Atsuko Kagari, it’s nice to meet you!”


End file.
